My Hero Academia
My Hero Academia is an ongoing manga by Kōhei Horikoshi. It got an anime adaptation with two seasons so far. Plot On an Earth-like world where people with superpowers known as "Quirks" are the norm, Izuku Midoriya is a regular middle school student who has dreams of one day becoming a Hero despite being bullied by his classmates for not having a Quirk. After being the only one to try and save his childhood bully Katsuki from a Villain, the world's greatest Hero All Might bestows upon him his own quirk "One For All". The story follows Izuku's entrance into U.A. High School, a school that cultivates the next generation of Super Heroes. Fandom My Hero Academia's most dominant ships in popularity are TodoDeku and KiriBaku. List of Ships Mineta Ships :GrapeAcid - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Mina Ashido :GrapeAcid 2.0 - the ship between Mineta and the drug :GrapeFrog - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Tsuyu Asui :GrapeGravity - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Ochaco Uraraka :GrapeGrape - the ship between Mineta and a literal grape :GrapeSound - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Kyoka Jiro :GrapeInvisiblity - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Toru Hagakure :GrapeCreate - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu :GrapeStrawberry - the ship between Minoru Mineta and Kaori Neo Het :IzuOcha - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka :MidoTsuyu - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui :IzuMina - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido :IzuMei - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Mei Hatsume :TogaDeku - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Himiko Toga :Katsudon- the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and a delicious pork cutlet bowl :Kacchako - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Ochaco Uraraka :Katsuyu - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Tsuyu Asui :BakuToga- the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Himiko Toga :BakuMomo - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Momo Yaoyorozu :BakuMina - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Mina Ashido :KiriMina - the ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido :IidaOcha - the ship between Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida :TodoMomo - the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu :TokoTsuyu - the ship between Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami :AiTsuyu - the ship between Tsuyu Asui and Shota Aizawa :OjiTooru - the ship between Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro :KamiJirou - the ship between Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kaminari :[[Serashido|'Serashido']]' '- the ship between Hanta Sero and Mina Ashido Slash :BakuDeku - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou :IidaDeku - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida :TodoDeku - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki :BakuBaku - the ship between every citizen in the city of Baku and Katsuki Bakugou :ShigaDeku - the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Tomura Shigaraki :TodoBaku - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki :KiriBaku - the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Eijiro Kirishima :TodoDenki - the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Denki Kaminari :EraserMight - the ship between Toshinori Yagi and Shota Aizawa :DekuMight - the ship between Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya :KiriDenki - the ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari :EraserMic - the ship between Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada :[[KamiSero|'KamiSero']] - the ship between Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero Femslash :Tsuchako - the ship between Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui :OchaMina - the ship between Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido :MinaTsuyu - the ship between Tsuyu Asui and Mina Ashido :TogaTsuyu - the ship between Tsuyu Asui and Himiko Toga :MomoJirou - the ship between Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jirou =